


Fluffy Not Fade Away

by authoressjean



Series: The Fluffy Files [61]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-03
Updated: 2001-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean





	

Angel sighed as Harmony walked out of the office. He knew she would be the one to betray him. He rolled his eyes. As much as she annoyed him, however, he knew that she deserved more. She hadn't wanted to be a vampire, and from what he'd just heard, she missed being human. That was more than he could honestly say these days. In fact, he actually wouldn't mind handing the Shanshu prophecy to someone else. Like maybe...  
He shook his head and reached for pen and paper. Time to write Harmony's letter of recommendation. He'd leave it in her desk drawer for later.   
He was about to sign his name on the sheet when the phone rang. He frowned, before picking it up. "Hello?"  
His eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to. "What? Oh, sorry. Spaced out a little." He listened, then rapidly shook his head, as if the person on the other side could see him. "No, no, and NO! You're not getting into this. This is my..."  
He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Look, I just don't want to see you hurt." He quickly pushed the phone away from his ear at the loud voice on the other end. When it had quieted down some, he returned the phone to his ear. "Yes, I understand that you can take care of yourself, but I'd rather if you sat this one out. Please."  
A pause. "What?! You didn't...please, no, tell me you..." Another pause, as his jaw dropped. "You did WHAT?! NO! I want you to...no, wait, don't hang..." Click. "...up."  
Angel groaned and hung the phone back up, before banging his fist against the desk.

"Dammit, Buffy!"

< \--- >

Angel descended the stairs to Spike's basement, his footsteps pounding on each step. He found the group kneeling around Illyria, who was sitting on the floor, bleeding heavily.  
He walked into a conversation. "...and he just threw you? But what about your powers?" Gunn asked, frowning.  
Illyria glared at him. "What powers? I have none left to me. They were taken, so that I might still exist on this pathetic plane. Hamilton was free to do what he pleased with me."  
"Hamilton did this?" Angel said, frowning. He figured that Hamilton would've sent for someone else to do the dirty work, but apparently the man himself had wanted a go at the Illyria.   
Spike nodded. "Yeah. Looks like our friend took Drogyn with him." At Angel's tired look,

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Anythin' wrong? 'Sides the obvious..."  
Angel sighed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."   
"Keeping more secrets, Angel?" Wesley asked, frowning sadly.   
Angel shook his head. "Just a small problem that has absolutely nothing to do with this. Enough of a problem to give me a headache."  
The others nodded, accepting this. Angel figured there was no reason to tell them that it did indeed have to do with their fight. Damn her...  
"Where is the Keeper of the Well?" Illyria asked, tilting her head.  
"Dead," Angel replied, feeling sick. He still couldn't believe he'd done it.  
Wesley frowned. "You?"  
Angel nodded. "The final test to get into the Circle."  
The others looked away. Hadn't Fred been enough? Illyria frowned slightly, but said nothing.  
"Guess the question is what we do now," Spike said, leaning against the wall. "Battle plans, and all that."  
"Right. Here's the first thing you do: take the day off."  
All heads, Illyria included, whipped around to see if Angel was joking. His expression told them that he wasn't. "I'm sorry, thought I heard you say we should be takin' the day off," Spike said, pretending to clean his ear out.  
Angel rolled his eyes, but remained serious. "You heard me. Go do what you want to do for today. Spend it with who you want. This is probably our last day, so you might as well make the most of it. Forget about everything for just a few hours. Afterwards, we meet back here."  
Slowly the others nodded. "Then what do we do?" Gunn asked.  
Angel's gaze was murderous as he answered, "We kill them all. Tonight."

< \--- >

Angel sat back in his chair. He'd enjoyed speaking with Connor for one last time. He smiled at the memory of Connor making jokes, writing out a resume, and being a normal kid. But that normal kid remembered now. He knew that Angel was his father. What made Angel that much happier was the fact that Connor hadn't seemed to mind. In fact, he'd seemed cheerful knowing that. Like he was proud to be connected to Angel.   
After a few moments, the gang had split up. Gunn had mentioned something about the shelter, and had been the first to leave. Angel had known immediately where Lorne was headed: the karaoke bar downtown. Illyria had not expressed any other desire than to pull Hamilton's guts out and display them for all to see. Fortunately, Wesley had managed to calm her down enough to tend to her wounds. One glance shared between the ex-Watcher and the vampire had told Angel that Wesley wouldn't be leaving the apartment. He'd be spending his last 'perfect day' with Illyria.  
That had left him with only Spike. The blonde had been nervous, digging his toe into the ground. "Something you need, Spike?" Angel had asked.  
Spike had looked up, biting his bottom lip. Angel couldn't remember the last time Spike had looked so scared. For so long, the older vampire was sure that he'd been about to ask for Buffy's phone number. Instead, he'd surprised Angel when he'd asked for the bar name of the place that held a poetry slam every other night.  
Angel had almost smiled. William was shining through even more these days, and Angel was sure it was thanks to the soul. He'd told Spike where to find it, and the blonde had left with a head nod to Angel.  
He shook himself from the memories and reached forward to call on Harmony. He had an ex-lawyer to talk to.  
He jumped slightly when the phone buzzed moments before he touched it. He pressed the blinking red button, opening the intercom between him and Harmony. "What is it?"  
"Um, sir, I tried to stop..."  
The doors of his office slammed open, and a very upset looking blonde marched towards Angel. "Never mind," Harmony said miserably over the intercom.   
Angel turned off the intercom and stared up at the imposing woman in front of him. He glared right back at her as she hissed, "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"You're not in on this fight."  
"Like hell I'm not! Angel, this is supposed to be one of THE biggest fights, that could finally make a mark on what we've all been fighting for years now. I'm not missing out."  
Angel sighed and switched the intercom back on. "Harmony?"  
"Yes, boss?"  
"Close my doors, please. And cancel my appointments for the next hour."  
A scuffling across the carpet was heard, before the big wooden doors closed. Harmony hurried back to her desk to find the intercom switched off once more.  
Angel glanced up at the blonde. "He's not here, Buffy."  
Buffy frowned. "What? What are you talking about?"  
"Spike?"  
She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Why would I care? When you guys dropped by in Italy, I didn't want to see him or..." She sighed, before falling into one of the chairs. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she muttered.  
"How did you...?"  
Buffy snorted. "Please; the minute I walked in, I could sense that there had been two vampires in the apartment. I also knew that it wasn't two ordinary vampires; my senses only do that with vampires I know extremely well. There's only two that I knew of. And besides, if I hadn't felt anything, I would've found out anyways. Andrew can't keep a secret to save his life."  
Angel shook his head. "I take it he told you about Spike being back?"  
She nodded. "The minute he walked in months ago, he started babbling about Gandalf, and then went on about what had happened in LA."  
"How is Dana?"  
Buffy smiled. "She's okay. It took Willow awhile, but she managed to pull her back enough. She knows what happened, and she knows that she's a Slayer. She's not all there, but she's doing a lot better now. She does have a very sick idea of revenge, however. Don't get in her way."  
"We learned that the hard way," Angel muttered.  
Buffy's smile disappeared. "I heard about that through Andrew, too. Why didn't you call me and tell me? I didn't know if he was okay, or dust, or..."  
"Buffy, calm down. We surgically re-attached his arms; Spike's fine."  
"I should've been here," she murmured.  
Angel watched her, and realized that he wasn't really that jealous anymore. It seemed right, somehow. He'd moved on, and he realized that she had, too. Although he wasn't sure about whom she'd moved on to...  
"You're here now, as much as I don't like it," Angel said, glaring slightly at her. "And he is, too."  
She frowned, for the first time looking around. "Uh, yeah, but where is he? Where is everyone, actually?"  
"Out having their last day. Buffy, you have to realize that this battle may not do anything except piss somebody off, and then we'll..." He stopped, tried again. "We're not expecting to make it," he stated simply.  
Buffy didn't flinch. "I'm aware of that. That's why I'm here."  
Angel slammed his fist on the table. It was amazing how many times she made him do that. "Buffy, you have a life now. A sister..."  
"Who's old enough to make it without me now. She can manage quite well on her own. She'll be fine if I don't make it out. She knows, too. So do the others. And that life I wanted so badly for so long? My normal life? It's boring. I realized that I don't want it anymore. I want an abnormal life with an abnormal person. A certain abnormal person. Unfortunately, I figured that out a little too late." A flash of sorrow crossed her face, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come.  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked, mentally heaving a sigh. He'd wanted her kept out of this, but he knew that if Buffy was determined enough about something, she would do it. There would be nothing he could do to stop her.  
She nodded firmly. "Positive. Don't try to keep me out. Besides, if I don't help protect this world, then Dawnie's in danger. I can't have that." She stood, smiling at him. "Who knows? Maybe things'll change. Maybe we'll make it."  
Angel stared at her, before smiling back. Maybe there was a chance after all.  
She headed for the door, then stopped. "Uh, where did you say Spike was?"

< \--- >

Buffy took a seat in the bar, glancing up at an older man quoting his poems. She smiled as she realized Spike was in the same bar she was. Her smile faltered slightly, as she realized that SPIKE was in the SAME BAR as she was. Oh. Oh goddess. What had she gotten herself into?  
She'd called Angel on her cell, telling him that she was going to head to LA to help. She wanted in on the fight, and nothing would stop her from that. Plus, seeing Spike again was always a bonus.  
What she hadn't told Angel was that after Andrew had returned from his trip and had told her that Spike was back, she'd gone into her room and fallen onto the bed, sobbing. Sobbing because he was really back. Sobbing because he'd been hurt, once more, due to her slaying. But sobbing, mostly, because he hadn't called to tell her himself. He hadn't wanted her to know.  
A few rough days later, she'd told herself that she didn't care anymore. Spike didn't want anything to do with her. Fine. So be it. She'd gone out, and had met the Immortal that very night. They'd started going out, and things had been wonderful.   
Until they'd visited.  
Andrew had told her later about the vampires' visit. She hadn't been all that surprised to hear about Angel (his 'spies' weren't that hard to find and maim), but hearing that Spike, too, had come, had shocked her. What had stunned her the most, however, had been when Andrew had told her the reason of their visit. Their concern for her. Their, which was plural. It meant not only Angel, but Spike as well.  
She'd politely bid the Immortal a fond farewell, which he'd taken very graciously. She knew that she couldn't be with him, and realized she probably never could've been. She had never really let Spike go.  
When she'd heard about the approaching fight from a witch in the coven, Buffy had called Angel. He'd protested, which she'd expected. While he'd started up on how she shouldn't leave, she'd calmly told him that she already had. She was on her cell, on a plane that had just crossed over the middle states.  
She was pretty sure he'd blown a fuse on that one.   
But she didn't care what he thought. He needed the help, and she wanted a fight. She also wanted to see a certain someone again.  
Applause started up as that certain someone took the stage. Tears sprang to her eyes at the sight of him. Grin on his face, confidence pouring from him, he was the perfect picture of the Spike she knew and loved. Of course, that image could've been in part to the glass of beer that was in his hand. Spike got extremely cocky when he drank.  
"Uh, 'lo," he said, and Buffy's bottom lip began to quiver. She'd never expected to hear his voice again.   
A few cheers from a drunk table had Spike giving his trademark smirk. "You just wait a bit, mate. I'll have more of that by the time I'm through."  
Laughter from the entire bar. Buffy smiled, her eyes never leaving Spike.   
He looked down, suddenly looking slightly nervous. "Uh, I was gonna recite one of my poems that I'd written way back, but, uh, this one's newer. Wrote it last spring, and it's, uh, 'bout a girl I fell in love with."  
Buffy's heart stopped. Last spring would've been in Sunnydale, with the First. With Buffy. Oh goddess...  
Spike cleared his throat and sat down on the stool. He grasped the mike in his right hand, before saying, "It's called 'The Light'." He took an unneeded breath, and began.

"Years of fighting,  
Fighting in the dark,  
Lost myself willing,  
Never to miss my mark.

Then, from the dark,  
I glanced upon a light,  
It threaten'd all that I was,  
So I picked with it a fight.

Forth and back, back and forth,  
We danced in symmetry,  
Two opposites, like south and north,  
Never to agree."

Buffy listened in rapt attention, wondering how he could have ever thought his poetry wasn't worth reading. Even if the words weren't that of Longfellow or Shakespeare, the passion and emotion were still there, plain for anyone to see.   
Spike licked his lips and continued.

"But then, I looked upon the light,  
And found something worth to see,  
The dances became more bright,  
And we began to agree.

The light was all I wanted,  
And I yearned to have it taken,  
But the light would not be touched,  
My mark I missed, myself shaken.

The light would not have me,  
For years it danced away,  
I had forsaken the dark in me,  
And between the two I would sway.

Then, one day, I fell,  
And the dark pulled me down,  
Lost in a despair-filled well,  
With no light to be found."

Tears sprang forth in her eyes. She wasn't some perfect light, like he thought her to be. She quieted her thoughts as he went on.

"Fallen into grief and melancholy,  
I let myself be lost,  
For if the light wouldn't have me,  
Then life itself held no cost.

That night, in a dream most rare,  
The light came unto me,  
It cut through what held me there,  
And took me home, free.

I awoke to find the light,  
Wrapped 'round in an embrace,  
The dream was real, was right,  
The light wakened, looked to my face.

The good light had rescued me,  
From my darkness and my fear,  
And that light still burns within me,  
And always will, for many a year."

When the crowd realized he had finished, they leapt to their feet for a thunderous standing ovation. If Spike could've blushed, Buffy knew he would've. "Thank you, mates," he said, ducking his head.  
"That's some girl," a guy near Buffy said.  
His friend nodded. "And some poem; that guy's good!"  
"Yeah, but it's 'cause of her that he wrote that. Wonder who she is."  
Buffy began to smile, before turning to the man speaking. "Why don't you ask him?"

< \--- >

Spike ducked his head, turning away from the crowd. When he'd written the poem about Buffy, he hadn't meant to share it. But tonight...tonight, it seemed right. Maybe someone here knew Buffy, and would recite it to her, and she'd understand, and...he sighed. Give it up, Spike. You don't want to spend today in a bar. You wanted to spend it with her.  
He'd been so tempted earlier, to ask Angel for her number. But he couldn't; she had her own life now, one he'd died to give her. He had to let her go. Yeah, right.  
As the applause died down, Spike cleared his throat. He was about to begin his next poem when a man from the back called out, "Who was she?"  
Spike frowned, peering out at him. "What's that?"  
"I said, who was she? This girl, that you wrote that awesome poem for. Had to be someone special."  
Spike smiled. "She is," he said softly.  
The guy stopped, tilted his head down towards the right, before standing straight again.

"What do you mean, is? She here? 'Cause hey, inspiration for that type of poem has got to be pretty damn good."  
More applause. Spike shook his head. "Not here right now; she's off, livin' a good life."  
"How come she's not with you? You love her, right?"  
He nodded. "I do, mate."  
The guy snorted. "And she told you she loved you, right?"  
Spike began to reply, then stopped. He frowned, narrowing his gaze at the man. He hadn't asked 'did she love you', but asked 'did she tell you she loved you'. As if the guy knew exactly what had happened between him and Buffy.  
"Why do you ask?" Spike questioned him.  
The man ignored him. "What would you do if she was here? Write out another poem?"  
Spike had to chuckle at that. "No. Probably kiss her like there was no tomorrow, tell her I loved her 'till the end of forever, and then go shag her silly." A few of the women in the crowd whistled their appreciation at that.  
"Sounds good to me," a voice from beside the man piped up. Spike froze. No, it couldn't be. It sounded like, but it couldn't be...  
A blonde head popped up, and slowly began to make its way through the crowd to him. It pushed itself onto the stage, smiling at his dropped jaw before saying, "So, when do I get that kiss?"  
In a matter of seconds Spike had the mike dropped and Buffy in his arms. He crushed his lips to hers, oblivious of the crowd's cheers.  
They pulled away, both breathless. "How did you...?" Spike started, bewildered.   
Buffy hushed him with another kiss. "I'll tell you later, promise. Finish your poems," she said, taking a step back.   
With a gasp she was back in his grasp, Spike taking the mike once more. "Sorry, mates, but I appear to be needed somewhere else. Have to hold up my word, and all: gave her the kiss, and I'll love her 'till the end of forever." Buffy blushed at his words, the crowd cheering again.  
Spike turned to her, grinning. "And I believe a shag is in order now."  
Buffy grinned right back at him. "I believe so, too," she said, taking the mike from Spike. He frowned at her, but she merely winked. "I'd like to thank Joe back there. Couldn't have done it without you," she said, laughing as the questions man took a small bow.  
Spike looked back at Joe, then back at Buffy. The two blonds smiled, before hurrying out of the club.  
They'd barely made it out before Buffy's lips were on his. Hands groped, tongues danced, as the two reacquainted themselves with one another.  
Buffy's hands began to explore dangerous areas, and Spike was forced to halt her.

"Spike..."  
"As desperately as I want that shag, luv, I think I ought to be told 'bout how you knew I was back in the world. And why you're here."  
Buffy ignored him, hands skimming over his chest. Goddess, the thought of not being able to touch him made her breathing halt. "I think we should shag first. We can always talk after the apocalypse, right?"   
Spike started to say something, then stopped, staring at her. Buffy stared right back, raising her eyebrows at him. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"  
"Did he tell you?" Spike asked, his tone soft and dangerous. "'Cause if he did, I'll...he shouldn't have...damn him!!"  
"Hey, calm down," she said, stretching up to plant a reassuring kiss on his forehead. "He didn't tell me. I found out from the coven. And, after Andrew had told me that you were back, I had to come."  
"Knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut," Spike grumbled. "But you shouldn't be here. You've got a normal life..."  
"Don't want it."  
Spike glared at her. "This could be the final fight we ever face."  
"Don't care."  
"Buffy, you should go home. Please..."  
"I am home," she whispered. "I finally got you back, and I'm not going to let go. Spike, I love you. I know you didn't believe me, but..."  
"I did," he said quietly.  
Buffy stopped, before her gaze narrowed. "Then why did you tell me that you..."  
"Because I knew it was gonna get you out, and the last thing I wanted was for you to die again 'cause of your bloody sacred duty! Same reason I want you as far from here as you can get," he added softly, gazing sadly at her. "I want you safe."  
"Then you're coming with me," Buffy said, "Because I'm not leaving without you. Not this time."  
Spike stared at her no-nonsense face, before sighing. "I just...don't want you hurt," he mumbled.  
Buffy softened at that. "I know, sweetheart. I don't want you hurt either. I just found you again. I can't lose you. We can make this, I promise."  
Leaning forward, she cupped his face in her hands and whispered, "I love you, you know."  
Spike smiled at that. "Love you, too."   
"Can we go have that incredible shag now?" Buffy asked, grin spreading from ear to ear."It being our possible last day and all, it better be good."

Spike laughed out loud. "I haven't seen you for over a year, luv, and haven't had sex with you for more than that. Yeah, it'll be good. Promise."

< \--- >

Buffy sighed happily, leaning against Spike's bare chest. The two were in the top apartment of Wolfram and Hart, since Wesley and Illyria were occupying Spike's apartment.   
"That was nice," Buffy moaned, stretching out lazily.  
Spike snorted. "Held your end up pretty well yourself, luv. That was..."  
"Bloody incredible?" Buffy finished for him.  
Spike paused, before nodding. "Sounds 'bout right. What time is it?"  
Buffy glanced up at the clock, before groaning and burying her face in his chest. "You don't want to know," she grumbled.  
"Time to get to work, then," he sighed, taking one last deep inhale. She still smelled of vanilla and a hint of lilac. She smelled of him now, too, but that was due in part to what they'd spent the last three hours doing. "Where are my clothes?"  
"Don't know, don't care," she mumbled, clutching at him. "Oh, and do remind Angel that you're not wearing any jewelry this time."  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Understatement much? All that damn thing did was take me away from you. Not gonna happen again." He pulled away reluctantly and stood, searching for his clothes.  
Buffy sighed but did the same. Spike had just pulled his t-shirt over his head when he heard her say, "Spike?"  
Spike frowned at the tone of her voice, turning to glance at her. Her back was turned to him, and her head was bowed. "Yeah, pet?"  
She didn't answer him, and his frown deepened. "Buffy?"  
Slowly she turned, tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "You know that, right?"  
"Oh, luv," he murmured, stepping forward and pulling her into his arms. "I know. And I knew, trust me. Just didn't want you goin' down with me. Love you too. Always will, no matter what happens."  
The two stayed there for awhile, wrapped up in each other. Once they left the room, it was over. Death was waiting outside their door, and neither could prevent it.  
"Be careful," he whispered, brushing her tears away.  
Buffy smiled, leaning into his touch. "You too."  
With one last kiss, the two walked out the door, hand in hand.

< \--- >

"Everyone clear on what they have to do?"  
The group nodded. Angel glanced around at the many faces, before nodding back. "All right. Split up; you know where you have to go."  
"Hamilton should be mine to kill," Illyria hissed.   
Buffy almost rolled her eyes. "Think of it this way: the people you're after are in league with Hamilton. They help him. Take them out of the picture, and you've hurt him, in a way."  
Illyria pondered this, before tilting her head. "That does make sense." She tilted her head back and stared at Angel. "Their blood will fill the streets."  
"Think I should be saying thanks for changing her mind, but..." Gunn said, wrinkling his nose.  
"What 'bout Lindsey?" Spike asked, frowning. "He in?"  
Angel nodded. "That's who Lorne's gonna be backing up."  
"Translated: I stand back, and let the country boy handle it," Lorne said, earning a smile from Buffy.  
"You'll be fine," she assured the green demon. "As will the rest of us. Where do we meet afterwards?"  
Angel's response was immediate. "The alley behind the Hyperion. You all know where it is?"  
Nods from the group. "All right then. Let's move out."  
As the group stood to depart, Buffy pulled Spike close for a final hug. "I wanna go with you," she mumbled.   
"I know, pet. I know. Think you're better off with your mission."  
"She's not gonna let me do anything," Buffy grumbled.   
A smirk from Spike. "Illyria wants blood. Illyria's gonna get blood. Try not to be the thing she takes it from."  
"Why does she need backup, anyways?" Buffy growled. "You're trying to get a baby out safely. If anyone needs backup..."  
"Hey, hey, easy. Sooner you finish them off, the sooner you can help the rest of us out. Okay?"  
Buffy sighed but nodded. "Okay. I just..."  
"I know, luv. I know."  
"Be careful."  
"You too, pet."  
"Slayer," Illyria said, tilting her head. "I seek vengeance. Let us pull blood and bones from their bodies."  
"And as pleasant as that sounds," Buffy said, sarcasm heavily lacing her voice. Spike snorted, watching her walk to the door.  
She began to follow Illyria out, then stopped, turning back once more to Spike. "I love you," she said softly.  
He smiled, memorizing each and every part of her and stowing it away in his memory. If he lost her...no. Think positive thoughts. Buffy was right; they could do this. "Love you too, pet."  
She blew him a kiss, before following Illyria out.  
A hand fell on his shoulder, causing him to turn. "Buffy can handle herself," Angel said confidently.   
"Sometimes she can't," Spike began to argue, but stopped at the smile on Angel's face.  
"Why do you think I paired her with Illyria?"  
Spike stared at him, before he began to grin as well. "Smart vamp. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a baby to save."

< \--- >

Buffy wiped her brow against her sleeve, leaning against her sword. "That makes twelve," she said out loud, then glanced over at what Illyria was doing. She shuddered at the sight. She was pretty sure Angelus didn't know how to do...that with intestines.   
Illyria herself looked very pleased. "That was satisfying."  
"Glad you enjoyed it," Buffy said, wincing at the sight. She almost felt sorry for them.  
"Let us head off to help the others; I wish to do more battle."  
Buffy was about to agree when she realized what Illyria was saying. "You want to help the others?"  
Illyria tilted her head. "I wish to help Wesley. He may be in danger. I feel..."  
"Worried?" Buffy supplied, smiling.  
Illyria paused, before nodding. "Yes, that may be it. I cannot describe these human emotions. They contaminate the body like a disease, yet give it such strength. It is interesting."  
"That they are," Buffy murmured. In a louder voice she said, "Then let's go. I wanna head after Spike."  
"You, too, feel worry?"  
Buffy gazed at Illyria, then said softly, "Yeah, I do."  
Illyria nodded. "Then go after him. I do not need you to tag along anymore."  
"Gee, thanks," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. She turned to leave, but stopped at a sound behind her. Glancing back, she saw Illyria straighten.  
"You have earned my respect," Illyria said. "You do quite well in battle. I would not mind to have you for a pet."  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Uh, that's okay. Really. I'm only one person's pet." She turned and hurried off to find Spike, leaving Illyria behind her.

< \--- >

Spike hissed as he took another blow, shielding the baby from the furious demons. He could tell that they didn't like the idea of letting their sacrifice go. "Well, too bloody bad," he muttered under his breath. "Lil' one's comin' with me."   
He spun, landing a kick to one of their abdomens. A second demon came out him with a roar, and was subdued with a punch from Spike's remaining fist.   
The baby, who had been silent so far, began to wail. "You have upset him!" one of the demons hissed.   
Spike stared at him incredulously. "You were gonna kill him! And you're worried 'bout me makin' him cry?"  
This only seemed to piss the demons off even more. Two came at him at once, and Spike stumbled backwards, trying to keep his balance. Another demon joined the other, and Spike cringed, pulling the baby into his embrace. If he was going to take a hit, he could at least protect the little one as long as he could.  
The blows never came. Spike finally dared a peek, and found a blonde blizzard knocking the demons down like dolls. "Buffy?!"  
With a solid right she took a demon down. "What?"  
"What the bloody 'ell are you doin' here?"  
A kick landed to its head sent another demon flying. "Establishing a peace treaty with an alien race. What's it look like, Spike?"  
"You shouldn't be here!" he sputtered, watching as she sent the last two demons to their final resting places.  
Buffy finally turned to him, an annoyed look on her face. "What did you expect me to do, Spike? Leave you here to possibly get yourself and the baby killed? Besides, you told me the sooner I got my job done, I could come help with yours."  
"I didn't mean it!"  
Buffy stared at him, an unrecognizable look on her face. She finally turned away, her face emotionless. "Fine. We have a baby to return." With that, she walked out, and Spike had a horrid feeling that he'd just messed something up.

< \--- >

"You gonna talk to me?"  
Silence.  
"Buffy, c'mon. At least tell me what I did wrong."  
Silence.  
"Buffy..." He sighed, speeding up to keep in pace with her. The two had left the baby with a surprised but happy mother, and were currently en route to the alley behind the Hyperion. Buffy hadn't spoken to him at all since they'd left the demons' housing, and Spike was more than sure now that he'd messed something up between them.   
"Was it 'cause we were sent on different missions? Had nothin' to do with that, so you can pummel Angel all you want if that's the case."  
No response. Not even a twitch.  
"Was it somethin' I said? It has to be. Somethin' I said back at the demons' place, right?"  
Buffy pursed her lips together. Getting somewhere, at least.  
"Was it that I told you shouldn't be there?" A nostril flared. "Gettin' closer?"  
Buffy slammed to a halt, whirling on him. Her eyes were red with fury as she yelled,

"Dammit, Spike! What the hell did you mean, you didn't mean it?"  
Spike blinked. At least he'd gotten her to talk. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"  
Buffy snorted. "You have a real problem figuring out what people really mean and what they don't. I tell you I love you, you tell me first that I don't, then you tell me I do. You tell me to come after you when I'm finished, then act all surprised when I show up. On top of it, you tell me you didn't mean it when you told me to help you! So what the hell am I supposed to believe anymore?!" She stormed off, leaving a stunned vampire behind her.   
He wasn't stunned for long. He ran to catch with her, grabbing her by the arm and

spinning her around. When she began to fight him, he slammed her into the wall, pinning her arms by her side. "Listen to me," he said, squeezing her arms when she struggled. "Listen to me, dammit!"  
Buffy glared at him, and he almost backed off from the look she was giving him. Almost.

"I told you to come after me because I knew I'd need the help, and I wanted to assure you 'bout goin' with Illyria. That's all. Was hopin' you wouldn't come, but you did, and I'm grateful."   
"Why didn't you want me to come?" she demanded, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.  
He sighed. "I didn't want you hurt."  
That did it. With a yelp Spike was cradling his foot, leaning against the wall. Buffy looked ready to stake him then and there. "Want me hurt?! Is there something wrong with you males?! You can't seem to understand that I can handle myself, and usually do better than you!! So where the hell do you get off, telling me that you don't want me hurt?! I wasn't the one who died in the last freaking apocalypse!!!" she screamed, before turning away from him.  
Spike stared at her, before his own temper began to rise. He watched her shoulders begin to tremble with rage. "Yeah, but you died in an earlier one! Everythin' you do, Summers, gets you hurt!! Every mistake you make, whether it be concernin' physical and emotional, usually gets you..."  
He stopped, a small sound ceasing his rant. A sniffle. It was only then that he realized she wasn't shaking from anger; she was crying.  
While he tried to process this, Buffy turned to him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Were you a mistake, then?" she asked, swallowing. "Because one of the things that's hurt me the most over the last past few years, physically and emotionally, has been you. You don't understand, Spike. You might as well have let me stay there with you, because I died that day with you."  
She'd barely finished when Spike had his arms around her, holding her tight. The two stood there for a little while, wrapped up in each other.   
"You gonna be all right?" he asked softly.  
She sniffled, nodding. "Sorry I lost it. I just...I'd rather lose my temper than you," she joked, clutching at him desperately.  
"Not wearin' any jewelry this time," he said, offering her a smile.  
"You can still..."  
"Hush," he whispered, placing a kiss on her head. "You could go, too. But 'member what you told me? We're not gonna lose. Promise."  
"I love you," she murmured. "I love you, love you, love you..."  
"I love you too, Buffy. So much, luv."  
Buffy reached over and took his hand in hers. Their fingers intertwined, and they shared a smile. An earlier fight, with a literally flaming love. But this time, they were both getting out.  
They had to.

< \--- >

By the time they reached the alley, it had started to rain, and everyone was already there. A new face was also there, and Buffy assumed that he was the infamous Lindsey. The others were bleeding and injured, but still alive. At least, as alive as they were supposed to be.  
Angel glanced up as they arrived. "We'd wondered what had happened to you two," he remarked, relief showing at their appearance. "How long does it take to return a baby?"  
"Well, when the mum lives clear 'cross town," Spike started, but Buffy shushed him with a wave of her hand.   
Wesley gave her a questioning glance, and she put her finger to her lips. "Listen," she said softly, turning to the left. The others turned, eyes widening as shapes began to appear from the pounding rain. The creatures roared as one, racing towards the heroes.   
"Here they come," Gunn muttered.   
"What's our plan, exactly?" Lorne asked, looking uneasy.  
Illyria's eyes gleamed. "We rip their insides out, mangling their corpses beyond recognition."  
All eyes turned to her. "Somethin' like that'll work," Spike said, as Buffy rolled her eyes.  
The gang turned back towards the oncoming army. "You take the thirty-thousand on the left..." Gunn said, earning a wry smile from Angel.  
"What's the plan, chief?" Lindsey asked, twirling his sword.   
"Well, personally? I'd like to slay the dragon," Angel replied, glancing up into the driving rain. A resounding roar above them confirmed that Angel's target was indeed there.  
Illyria tilted her head. "These beasts are found in the depths of hell."  
"Then what are we waitin' for?" Spike asked, glancing over at Buffy. The two shared a small smile, before Buffy finished for her lover.  
"Let's give it to 'em." She spun her sword, then ran forward with a battle cry, the others following her. She twirled, slicing off the heads of two demons nearby. One landed a blow to her abdomen, but Buffy merely bounced off of it, dealing it a blow of her own. The demon wasn't as lucky as she was, and went down.  
Spike stuck close to her, determined not to lose her. A few demons circled around, ready to attack the slayer. With a swift move the demons were sent flying, and Buffy never knew they'd been behind her in the first place.  
The gang had reached the middle of the demons when the ground shook, causing a few to lose their balance. Buffy cried out as she fell, but managed to take a few demons down with her. She snapped their necks, then sat up. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped as she saw the dragon looming over her. It breathed fire, burning demons in its path. Wesley would've suffered the same fate, if Illyria hadn't pulled him from harm's way.  
Angel hadn't been kidding. With a grin similar to Angelus' trademark smirk, he launched himself at the beast, dealing a few blows before he was tossed off to the side. He shook himself, then jumped back into the battle.  
"Buffy?!" Spike called, realizing that the slayer had disappeared. Fear struck his heart as he searched wildly for the missing woman. "BUFFY!!"  
Buffy swung with her sword, bringing demons down from her position on the ground. Glancing up, she realized that the dragon had seen her, and had chosen her for its next victim. It stomped towards her, and Buffy jumped to her feet.   
At least, she tried to. She whirled, eyes widening with horror as she saw her foot stuck under three dead demons. She pulled desperately, but couldn't get herself free.  
Finally! There she was. Spike took down two more demons, glancing back up at Buffy. The dragon was headed her way, and she wasn't moving. Wait, what?! What the hell was she doing? She was going to be dragon food if she didn't move it, and fast.  
It was only then that he realized what she was trying to do. Her face was panicked as she tugged at her foot, which was trapped under fallen demons. She'd need help to get them off. His eyes widened. "No," he breathed, before he began to run. He had to reach her in time. He knew that he would never get the demons off of her, but he could at least protect her one last time.  
Buffy glanced up at the dragon, which was almost on top of her, before looking back down at her foot. She had to get it free! Spike could be hurt, or need her help, and she couldn't get out. She glanced up once more, but something moving towards her caught her eye. Turning, she saw Spike running at her, a determined look on his face. Her eyes widened.

"No," she breathed. "No, Spike, NO!!" she yelled, trying to wave him away.   
But he kept coming towards her, and the dragon was pulling its head back to flame her, and goddess, no...  
Spike coiled and jumped, tackling her to the ground. He covered her as she desperately shoved at him, trying to move him.  
The dragon exhaled, blowing flames down on the two blondes.  
All Buffy could do was scream as Spike caught on fire. He smiled at her one last time as she tried to douse the fires, before he crumpled into a pile of dust that fell beside her.  
"NOOOOO!!!" she screamed, tears running down her face. "SPIKE!!!!"  
The dragon inhaled, ready to finish her off as well. Angel leapt in with a roar, catching its attention with an unfriendly jab in its chest. The dragon whirled on the vampire, but that was its downfall. The sword caught in its scale, plunging the weapon in deeper. The dragon wailed, clawing at the sword in an attempt to pull it from its chest. Angel was sent flying once more, raising himself on trembling legs as the dragon fell to the ground, dead.  
Only then did the vampire turn to Buffy. Her hair hung in a matted mess around her face,her fingers trembling as she reached towards a pile of dust on the ground next to her.

Angel swallowed, before heading towards her. "Buffy?" he called.   
Buffy heard nothing but the pounding of her heart as she stared at the remains of her lover. He was gone. Again. Magic wasn't bringing him back this time. This wasn't happening. No, this couldn't be.   
"Spike, William, please..." she whispered, closing her eyes. A tear rolled down her face, reaching her chin, where it hovered above the dust.  
"BUFFY!" Angel yelled, rushing forward. Two demons ran towards the immobile slayer, swords already pulled back and ready.  
The tear fell, landing on the dust pile.  
Angel cringed and turned away from the sudden light that had appeared over Buffy. The slayer's eyes were still closed, silent tears running down her face. The light pushed against the demons, before knocking them all back in a wave.   
When Angel looked again, not one, but two blondes crumpled to the ground.

< \--- >

Buffy?  
Buffy came back towards the light, trying in vain to place the voice. "Hello?" she called. She knew this voice...  
Buffy, luv?  
She knew who that was. "Spike?" she called again, running towards the origin. "Are we in heaven?"  
Buffy?  
"Spike?"  
Buffy? Buffy?  
"Buffy!!"  
Buffy blinked, looking around the bright room. Not heaven, then. She'd begun dreaming about him again.   
"Buffy, luv?"  
...Maybe not. Slowly she sat up, frowning slightly at the man in front of her. Chest moving up and down, blue eyes twinkling with life, brown curly hair standing everywhere, but he almost looked like...  
"Spike?"  
He smiled at her. "Hello, cutie," he said softly.  
That was all she needed to hear. Buffy launched herself out of the bed and into his waiting arms. She wasn't dreaming. He was really here, and she was touching him, and what the hell had happened?!  
She must've asked the last part out loud, because he was smirking at her. "Dunno. One minute, I'm watchin' you scream, and the next minute I wake up, breathin'."  
"How long have I been out?" she asked quietly.  
Spike sighed. "Three days. Been keepin' an eye on you for 'bout two days. Angel said he'd explain when you came 'round."  
Buffy blinked. "What about the others?"  
"We're fine, thanks," Angel said, coming into the room. "We all made it, with a few scrapes here and there."  
"Wolfram and Hart?" she asked.  
Angel's grin was malicious. "Took a hit. We really did damage."  
"You owe us a few explanations, I think," Spike said, glaring at the vampire.  
Angel nodded, gesturing for them to sit. The two lovers sat across from him as he began. "In the simplest way to say it, Spike shanshued."  
Buffy blinked. "You might wanna try the longer version."  
"To shanshu means to become human. It's been declared in a prophesy for ages, saying that a vampire with a soul would win or fight in a huge apocalypse and be rewarded with his humanity. For awhile we thought it was me, but in order to convince the Order that I was truly evil, I..." Angel sighed. "I had to sign away my chance to shanshu. Spike became human, because..."  
"Yeah, I got it now," Buffy interrupted. "But why?"  
"Oi! Don't think I'm worthy?"  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's not what I'm asking. All you did was save my life, and I will kick your ass for that later."  
Angel ignored their bantering. "I'm not exactly sure why, but he did.   
Maybe because he saved the world before, and just laid a huge blow against one part of the ultimate evil. I don't know. But he's back, and I doubt you're complaining."  
Buffy had to smile at that. "No, I'm not," she admitted. She glanced over at Spike, who was smiling as well.  
Angel glanced between the two, before rising to his feet. "I'll leave you guys alone now, but please, warn us before you guys do anything. The walls aren't very thick," he commented wryly, heading out the door.  
The minute the door was shut, the two had to stifle laughs.   
"We don't think about sex all the time," Buffy said. "Do we?"  
Spike shrugged. "I think we just got our lecture and our blessing. And no, not all the time. Just most of the time."  
The two shared a grin, before she sighed. "I wasn't kidding about the ass kicking, though. You shouldn't have tried to..."  
"Yeah, I should've, and I'm glad I did. You keep sayin' that you wouldn't have made it without me. Buffy, you're stronger than I am. I would've let somethin' take me down right away," Spike admitted quietly. "I need you too much, luv. I was a nervous wreck for awhile there, when you wouldn't wake up."  
Buffy softened at that. "I would've been the same way. And I was, for those months when you weren't there."   
He reached over, grasping her hand in his. "Guess we can't live without each other, than," he joked, earning a smile from her.  
"I guess we can't," she agreed, leaning forward, his lips meeting hers.

THE END


End file.
